Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by XxAngelWithoutWingsxX
Summary: The Second Wizarding War is over. The heirs and heiresses of the heroes of the war have begun their story and adventure. The Potters and Weasley clan begin their lives as they learn the mysteries of Hogwarts while tangling in a web of love, friendship, drama, and family. However, a deceiver moves among them, watching, waiting and hoping to succeed where the Dark Lord failed.
1. Introduction

I know the ages I've chose to run with vary from the original ones. If you feel the need to tell me I'm wrong, please refer back to this introduction. If you don't like the ages that I gave them, kindly stop reading the story. Now, regarding Teddy's age, he is 17 which means that Remus and Tonks didn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts but further about that in the story. I also tweaked the other character's ages a bit, however, I kept them older/younger if that's what they were originally (ex. James is till older than Albus, Albus is still older than Lily).

Age guide

Teddy Lupin: 17 Hufflepuff

Victoire Weasley: 17 Ravenclaw

Dominique Weasley: 16 Gryffindor

Louis Weasley: 15 Ravenclaw

Fred Weasley: 17 Gryffindor

Roxanne Weasley: 16 Gryffindor

Molly Weasley: 17 Ravenclaw

Lucy Weasley: 14 Hufflepuff

Rose Weasley: 15 Gryffindor

Hugo Weasley: 13 Hufflepuff

James Potter: 16 Gryffindor

Albus Potter: 15 Slytherin

Lily Potter: 13 Gryffindor

Scorpius Malfoy: 15 Slytherin

Recurring characters

Alice Longbottom: 15 Hufflepuff

Cedric Chang: 13 Hufflepuff

Zacc Zabini: 15 Slytherin

Penelope Parkison: 14 Slytherin

Damon Thomas: 16 Slytherin

Samuel Finnigan: 14 Ravenclaw

Yasmine Patil: 13 Gryffindor

Daniel Wood: 16 Hufflepuff


	2. Teddy

**A/N I began this story approximately 4 years ago. Hence, the writing is not as good as future chapters will showcase. I have a total of 5 finished chapters I had previously written and although I am editing them, I will not be altering much of the horrendous writing. A small tribute to my younger self. Please bear with the terrible writing in these next few chapter, I promise it will get better! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter (obviously)**

* * *

"Come on Teddy-bear! We won't make it in time...wait! On second thought maybe if we miss the train my father will let us take the car." James Potter called back at Teddy Lupin. The 17-year-old rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname his cousins had adopted for him.

"Shut it, James! I'm helping your sister, something _you_ should be doing." Teddy teased back. James narrowed his eyes and pushed Teddy out of the way. Lily Potter was James's biggest weakness, and he hated when other guys, even cousins, got near her.

"Come on Lily-petal." James gushed at his little sister. Lily rolled her green orbs and smacked his hand away.

"Stop fussing over me, Jamie. I'm not a child anymore!"

Teddy shook his head at the two as they ran into Platform 9 3/4. "Wait! Wait for me!" The third of the Potter sibling, Albus, ran in after.

Teddy couldn't help but stay back for a while, savoring his last time running through the platform to go to Hogwarts. Seven years it had been since he first stood before the platforms, scared, small, and with vivid sickly green hair. That day he had thrown up twice. Once before breakfast, and another after realizing he'd have to run straight into the wall.

"I feel like this every time. You know, it all starts here. Your adventures, your friendships, your relationships, and your family." Harry Potter laid a supporting hand on his godson's shoulder. "But it doesn't end here. It may be your last time going to Hogwarts, but the adventure-the real adventure-happens with the life you build after."

"I just... I wish my parents were here to see me off, you know. I wish they had been there the first time. And-and now that it's the last time...well I can't help but wish they'd just appear."

"Teddy, your parents are always with you." Harry turned him gently to face him. Teddy felt mild irritation and embarrassment as his eyes watered with fresh tears. "You may not be able to see them, but I promise you that they are here, as they've always been."

Teddy smiled at his godfather, nodding slowly, afraid that if he spoke he'd turn into a blubbering idiot in front of all his schoolmates. He could only imagine how painful it must have been for Harry, without any loving family since his parents' death. He felt a little shame in wallowing in self-pity. He had never known loneliness in his life. Not the way his godfather had. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Let's run in together, one last time. Just like the first." Teddy nodded and Harry led him towards the platform.

* * *

As soon as they crossed, they were hit by the noise of laughter, over-dramatized tales of summer's adventures, happy greeting between old schoolmates, and of course, crying. Mothers as always were shedding buckets of water as they hugged their children goodbye.

Ginny, however the more calm and collected mother, double-checked her children from head to toe.

"Lily darling, you have your jumper? It was on the cot."

"Yes mum, I grabbed it before we left."

"Albus? All your books?"

"Yes, mum."

Ginny gasped. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" She exclaimed at her eldest.

Teddy and Harry burst out laughing as Ginny pulled James by the ear after catching him in his regular mischief.

"He is so much like my father," Harry said aloud, though not directly to Teddy. He left his godfather to calm Mrs. Potter who had turned as red as her hair as James sputtered an empty apology.

As Teddy turned from the ridiculous scene unfolding, he caught sight of something so surprising he almost dropped his barn owl, Androm.

Across the station was Victoire Weasley, who did not share the same enthusiasm as Teddy did when he saw her.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Ginny called out, letting James off the hook. The Potters and Teddy all walked up to greet their family.

"We decided the children should transfer to Hogwarts. Wanted them to continue their schooling with the family." He gave a small watery smile as he hugged his little sister.

"You know that iz not ze reazon on why we are here!" Fleur exclaimed.

Leaving their raging Veela aunt to their parents, the Potters and Teddy made a beeline to their cousins. Three gorgeous blondes who unmistakably took after their mother, watched with mild apprehension as they approached.

Victoire Weasley was the eldest and resembled Fleur the most. Her sparkling blue eyes ran up and down inspecting Lily. Her nose scrunched at the sight of her clothes: Blue jeans, white blouse, and sneakers that have seen far better days. "Lily I think I have a bag of hand-me-downs I know will fit...after some quick altering charms... particularly in the chest area."

Lily, biting back a a colofrul new insult, immediately felt the heavy air of judgment and fancy-pansy perfume Victoire greeted her with. She quickly turned and whispered to James, "I just remembered how much I disliked Phlegm." She spat.

James choked back a laugh and gave a semi-genuine hug to his oldest cousin.

Dominique Weasley hung back, wearing a face that screamed boredome and bad-assery. Everyone noticed a dramatic change in her since the last time they had seen her, a full two years ago. Her usual long strawberry blonde hair was cut short and choppy with streaks that changed color ever 30 seconds. Her bright blue eyes had been accentuated by the heavy dark eye-shadow she wore.

She made a peace sign at them as she popped her chewing gum.

"Dominique!" Victoire screeched.

The tension between Victoire and Dominique was felt throughout the station.

The last of the siblings was the 5th year Louise. He stood behind them looking bored and aggravated by his sisters. He was the only one to properly greet his cousins with a little more enthusiasm. He looked particularly handsome with his blonde fringe hanging over his own baby-blue eyes and a polite and pleasant expression on his perfectly structures face.

Albus and Lily were always intimidated by how good looking their cousins were in comparison to their mundane selves.

"Nice to see you James, Albus, Teddy," He greeted his cousins. Shaking the Potter and Lupin boys, "...Lily," He added pecking Lily's hand.

Bill and Fleur called their children to discuss some important family matters. While the Potters and Teddy discussed they being there.

Lily grimaced at her cousins wiping the back of her hand where Louis had kissed, "I hate how polite and snobby they are. They make me feel like some horrendous hob-golbin or something. I mean did you see how Vicky looked at my clothes?" She gave her cousins a look of envy and disgust.

James and Albus sighed. "Come off it Lily."

Teddy zoned the Potters out as soon as Lily began screaching at her brothers.

His thoughts were in pure confusion. The Weasley/Delacours has always gone to Beauxbatons and they always liked it. None of their cousins ever imagined them going anywhere but the prestige french school.

... Not that Teddy was complaining with the change.

"Oh bloody hell." A voice rose from behind the bickering Potters. George and Angelina had arrived with their children, Fred and Roxanne.

"Bill brother of mine!" George exclaimed, walking to join the other adults in their conversation.

The voice from earlier had belong to Roxanne, who unlike Teddy, was very displeased with the sight of the new joining family.

"Who dragged Lé biatch out of her castle?" Roxanne stated loud enough for Victoire to hear. The blonde rolled her eyes and began ranting with Louis, who looked like the cruciatus curse had been cast on him.

"Really Roxanne?" Fred rolled added. "Can't you for once get along. Since it seems they'll be joining us this year." Fred patted her back and went to talk to Albus.

Teddy kept glancing towards Victoire hoping to catch her eye. He couldn't help but be excited they were going to be in the same year.

"Hey there stranger." Roxanne bumped his shoulder.

Teddy gave her a long hug kissing her forehead. "I missed you Rox."

Roxanne's short black curly hair shook as she cocked her head to one side and smiled lovingly at Teddy.

"Pish posh don't start getting all soft on me. Come on." she took his hand and dragged him to the train, followed by their large family.


End file.
